


Fierrochase Smut I wrote at 2am

by EmberDemonn123



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: BUT I LOVE THEM, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Help how do you tag, It's just porn i wrote at 2am, Magnus is a sweetie, Mallory is mentioned I guess?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, They love each other, They put the thing in the place, but you knew that, bye, hence the fluff tag, i guess, i'm going to just stop adding tags now, it's cute, like a lot, they're so awkward, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberDemonn123/pseuds/EmberDemonn123
Summary: They fuck for the first time not much else, I guess kinda fluffy? Established relationship, basically Alex just comes by Magnus's room one night and they bang because why the fuck not,Oh, and Alex is female in this fic - I feel like Alex would want her first time with magnus to be as a girl so he wasn't uncomfortable? I don't know it's just a random headcanon man.Check tags





	Fierrochase Smut I wrote at 2am

I opened the door to Alex that night, and was greeted with the sly grin she would give right before she pushed me up against the back of the door and tangled her hands in my hair, tugging me in for a kiss.

Her eyes - there was something different in them this time.

When she pushed me into the door it was almost tentative, as if she was asking for permission before doing so. I leaned forward and our lips connected, the simple fairly chaste kissing turning into something much more heated quickly.

I felt her tongue run along my lip, and parted mine slightly in response.

It wasn’t like we hadn’t made out before - we certainly had many times while laying tangled in the sheets of either Alex’s or my bed, but we had definitely never gone… all the way before.

My face flushed just from the thought of it, and i felt something stir in my stomach. 

It wasn’t like we had never gotten turned on before during our makeout sessions - she had felt my hard ons poking her (sometimes him) in the stomach, and vice versa when she was male. We just never talked about it, it was kind of awkward - even though we were in a relationship.

Her hands glided off of my shoulders, though, lightly tugging at the fabric of my shirt as she traced my arms down to where they were planted on her waist. 

We broke the kiss, breathing pretty heavily, and I looked into her eyes.

“I - I know it’s kind of sudden, but um…”, She looked away, biting her slightly swollen lips and reaching a hand up to awkwardly push it through her messed up hair. Gods, she was gorgeous. “Do you want to -”

She made a strange hand gesture toward the bed, and a helpless noise. I got the point, at least, even if by the time I realized what she was asking her face had turned a shade I can only describe as slightly overcooked tomato.

I was pretty sure my face wasn’t much better, but I nodded anyway, hoping that was consent enough to suffice. 

It would have been awkward had she not leaned forward and captured my lips in hers again, backing me toward the bed until I was falling onto it with a creak and she was crawling up to hover over me as we kissed - like she had just won a wrestling match.

I melted into the feeling, kissing harder and going with the flow. Alex now had her hands on the base of my shirt and was attempting to tug it up over my head, but it got kind of stuck and I had to help her and break the kiss. 

I had never considered myself a particularly attractive person - quite the opposite, in fact, but Alex looked at me like I was her whole world. She moved her face down, planting little kisses along my jaw and running her hands up the smooth skin of my sides before sitting back.

I nearly let out a whining noise at the sudden absence of Alex pressed close to me, but then her shirt was coming off and oh gods this was really actually happening. 

I had guessed before that she physically changed whenever she changed genders, but here was my confirmation - Alex slipping off a bra to reveal admittedly small yet still there breasts.

I couldn’t help but sit there and take her in for a moment, wanting to memorize every line, every mole, every imperfection that made her so utterly Alex. I wanted to run my hands and my lips across every inch, feel her reactions to every place I kissed - but not right now.

She looked kind of uncomfortable sitting there, so I sat up and reached forward to plant a kiss on her nose. 

She giggled and turned away, clearly embarrassed at being shirtless in front of me for the first time.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?”, I muttered to her, as I reached around to plant a kiss on her cheek closer to her ear. 

“Shh,” She shushed, but still I caught the fond look she sent my way as she straddled me again.

She reached her arms around me and pressed our bare chests to each other, and I thought that might be my new favorite feeling - just skin and Alex and lips and nothing else but the two of us in that moment, but then I pulled back.

I really didn’t want to be the awkward idiot who did this, but hey, what else was I good for?

“H-how are we going to do this?”, I asked, gesturing to the two of us. 

Her face flushed as bad as I thought mine had a few moments ago, and I would have regretted bringing it up if it hadn’t needed to be asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before.”

“Me either.”, I paused, eyes flicking back to Alex’s again.

“Do we, uh… Do we need protection?”

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, pushing away some green curls that were sticking to the sweat that had gathered there, and smiled hesitantly. 

“N-no. I, uh, I asked Mallory earlier and apparently being an einherji means you can’t get pregnant and you don’t have to worry about STDs or anything.”

I was surprised she had put that much thought into this part of our relationship before. I mean, sure, I had thought about it (like a lot), but never bothered to ask some of the people who would know about this stuff.

“Uh… we’ll just take it slow then, I guess.”

“Sounds good, Maggie,” she leaned toward me, breath ghosting over my lips. 

I had never understood why people looked hypnotized as they leaned in for a kiss, but with Alex i could understand it perfectly well. 

My eyes closed as I gently brought my hands down to her breasts, feeling her gasp into the kiss as I thumbed over a nipple. I wasn’t really sure what to do with my hands at first - or what would feel good, but Alex made sure to tell me through little gasps and groans that did things that should be illegal to my heart.

She ended up taking her own pants off, the loose pink sweats she was wearing tossed casually to the side along with the underwear she was wearing. I followed soon after, awkwardly tugging off my own crappy jeans and boxers. 

It felt really weird to be completely exposed to each other like this, but not weird as in a bad way. The same kind of feeling you get when you try a food you’ve never tasted before and love it, even though it’s unexpected and maybe even odd at first.

Her hands shook slightly as they reached back up to plant themselves on my shoulders, and I took them both in my own and kissed each of them, looking up at her face.

Somehow, even though all I wanted to do was litter every inch of her in affection, it felt less intrusive to look at the parts of her I already knew well - her hair, her eyes, her hands.

I gently hooked my arms around her waist and flipped us over, figuring this might be an easier position to start with since it was both of our first times. 

“Is this okay?” I asked, her, looking up into her eyes as I moved my hand down to trace the wet folds of her pussy. She nodded as she bit her lip, head falling back into the pillows as she let out soft little pants.

I was already really hard, unsurprisingly, and nearly let out a very shocked mood-killing squeak when she wrapped her legs around my hips and back. It was an oddly comfortable position, or would have been if - well, if she hadn’t pressed me up against her entrance.

Maybe I should have asked her if she wanted me to try to stretch her out first before just going in, but I didn’t - and I could see in her eyes her patience for this was out as well. Her pupils were blown wide, a cute blush across both cheeks, and her hair spread around her head like a halo on the pillow.

I didn’t really want to be an awkward idiot and ask if it was okay again, because it clearly was - she was rocking her hips back into mine and my cock was rubbing up against her entrance, something that made a small moan fall from my own mouth.

I gently positioned myself better, and leaned forward to kiss her as I sunk into her slowly.

Gods, the way she clenched around me as i slowly entered her - the wet heat surrounding me entirely, felt better than anything I had ever even come close to doing with my hand before.

She let out a little whimper and I stopped for a moment, letting her adjust to the sudden change. A few moments passed as she got used to it, and then she was wiggling around under me and rocking her hips back into mine to get me deeper into her. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, and although I wasn’t moving anymore it was really hard to think straight right now. I was balls deep in Alex, the person I had been crushing on since she beheaded me the first time we met. 

“You can move now, Mag,” She panted, and I could see it in her eyes like a reflection of what I was feeling internally. Lust.

I rocked my hips and thrust into her experimentally a few times before getting up what I thought was a pretty decent pace. A really good pace, actually, from the sounds Alex was making beneath me.

I had never guessed she would be loud in bed, but then again I wasn’t faring much better. 

Sweat glistened on her skin, and I ran my hands over every part of it that I could while not falling right on top of her. Her hands were on my back, dug into my shoulder blades and leaving what I was sure would be pretty prominent scratches in the morning. 

I didn’t care - I would proudly wear the marks that Alex Fierro had given me for all of the nine worlds to see.

She suddenly gasped, heterochromic eyes flying open as I messed up one of my thrusts - but apparently it had felt a lot better than I thought from the way she was arching her back and groaning now.

I angled to hit the same spot and she tightened around me, fingers digging into my back as she didn’t even attempt to bite back the strangled moan that floated from her mouth. (And damn, that might be my new favorite sound.)

I wasn’t going to last long at this rate, but luckily I guessed Alex was faring the same from the little moans and gasps that were escaping her mouth.

I sped up the pace although my muscles were trembling and I felt pretty weak, einherji strength was good for something because soon she had cried out my name breathlessly and tightened around me impossibly.

I gasped and buried my face into her neck as I came, short desperate thrusts finishing me off still buried deep inside her. 

After I came down from my high slightly I slumped to the side to avoid crushing Alex and lay there panting. 

Neither of us said anything for a little bit, just laying there in the afterglow until Alex decided she needed to get cleaned up (whoops, that was my fault there), and used her discarded t-shirt to clean us both up.

We could have jumped in my shower and gotten properly clean, but both of us were so relaxed and sated we just fell asleep after that, curled up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Dudee i don't know this is probably really shitty but like? Oh well
> 
> This ship needs more smut so
> 
> I shall provide 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading this far <3  
> feel free to point out mistakes i didn't beta this or anything I'm just a sleep deprived mess honestly


End file.
